


Salacious

by Seo81



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, PWP, R27 - Freeform, S&M, So much smut, Will add tags as I go, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seo81/pseuds/Seo81
Summary: He’d been frustrated this afternoon-some grunt or another fucked up on a mission to get Xanxus’s wine, and ended up coming back empty-handed, causing Xanxus to chuck his current almost empty bottle at his head. Take the fact that he was ready to fight and cause even more property damage and the fact that I was horny and add it together and it ended up with us both in a supply closet with his cock down my throat.Harry isn't sure how he ended up in this position, but like hell if he won't enjoy it while he can. So much smut. I take requests.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!  
> A/N at bottom.

Squalo’s dick hits the back of my throat with a constant slick sucking sound, one that’s easy to adjust my breathing pattern. He isn’t as forceful as Xanxus, or as erratic as Lussuria, but his scrunched up expression of embarrassment every time I look up at him from near his crotch is hilariously cute.

 

He’d been frustrated this afternoon-some grunt or another fucked up on a mission to get Xanxus’s wine, and ended up coming back empty-handed, causing Xanxus to chuck his current almost empty bottle at his head. Take the fact that he was ready to fight and cause even more property damage and the fact that I was horny and add it together and it ended up with us both in a supply closet with his cock down my throat.

It smells sort of like the ammonia from the cleaning supplies in the closet, but the scent is mostly blocked by the overpowering smell of wine-vintage 1998 Rose from Southern California to be exact. It’s a pleasant smell, so unlike the sweat and musk coating Squalo’s pubes.

Taking a slightly deeper breath at the pause between breaths, I circle my hands around his ass and push the globes towards me, causing him to make a slight choking sound as my nose hits his. Pelvic cradle while deep throating him. I feel around for his hand and guide it to my throat-he makes a whine quite like a dog as he can feel the bulge of his dick from inside my throat, right above my Adam's apple. He thrusts again, making more pitiful sounds as his hand tightens around my throat, and.-

 

“Hehe, our new Varia cloud officer is a big slut haven’t you heard? Wonder if he’ll suck me off if I ask.”

“Are you kidding me? The slut wouldn’t even ask- haven’t you seen what he does to Xanxus? He just opened his fly and started giving him head right there!”

 

It’s annoying comments like these that spoil the mood.

I maneuver Squalo’s cock out of my throat and out of my mouth, trying not to scrape it with any teeth before swallowing the pre smeared on my lips. It’s salty, incredibly bitter, and has a strange texture, but I’m used to it. Even like it, to say the least. I would’ve liked it better had the two idiots outside the closet door not interrupted me.

 

“Luca.”

 

He calls my name, face adorably flushed and teeth gritted to the point where my name is only a bitten out growl. His hand tangles in my hair in a fist and shoves my face down to his crotch- A decent 7-inch girth that’s quite pleasing on the tongue.There are bubbly strings of saliva that pearl and drool down the length of his cock that make the throbbing veins all the starker against the flesh. Its It’s adorable that he thinks he can force me to continue the blow job that the two random idiots outside the doors interrupted.

To be fair, it’s his choice now. Either he walks out to yell at the two grunts and nearly behead them while his dick is swinging out of his pants, or he can ask me to continue nicely and have the two grunts walk in on him getting the blow job of his life. I can see the conflict on his face-vein throbbing at the corner of his forehead before he ultimately crumbles.

 

“Luca, please.”

 

Standing up from my crouched position and purposeful knock to a mop that had been digging into my calf, I tug his hair down to give his lips a cum-stained kiss. His lips are chapped and don’t yield, but I yank his hair and dig my heel on his reinforced dress shoes, denting the treated leather to get his mouth to open in a wordless snarl.

His mouth opens after that, tongue snaking out behind sharp canines to answer my own. Behind the bitter saltiness of cum, he tastes a bit like saliva, like the wine that dribbled into his mouth, and-is that bell pepper? Bleh.

 

“What was that!?”

“It was coming from the closet-don’t tell me it’s another rat-Fucking hate those beady-eyed bastards!”

 

Smirking into squall’s lips, I jab a canine into the soft flesh of his lip to make it bleed, causing him to let out a quiet exclamation of “fuck!”, and a dirty, hazy glare before sinking back down on my knees.

Palming his length in my hand, I let my palm travel from the base to the tip, tracing the large vein on the underside while slowly removing the pressure of my fingers one by one until only my thumb and pointer finger remain. I give him a wicked smirk, pressing the tip of my thumb into his slit and letting the nail bite in just shy of painful. He fucking  _keens_.

 

“Now then, what do good boys say, Squalo?”

“ _Fuck. you.”_  He bites out, checks ablaze and eyes slanted off to the side, refusing to look at me.

“Hm. Close enough.”

 

I let his dick slide back into my mouth at a snail's pace, inch by inch until the very tip of it rests at the entrance of my throat.

 

Then, I hum.

 

It’s like a goddamn switch-his head bangs backward against the wood of the supply closet side and he lets out a sound half groan, and half sigh that’s incredibly satisfying. His hand fins it’s way into my hair and clenches it with a vice-like grip, turnabout is FairPlay and all that, fisting it as an anchor to keep himself from yelling out loud.

 

“There it is again! I swear, it must be a huge rat!”

“I’ll open the doors with you on three-I swear, for every one of these things you see, there are at least 50 that you don’t see! On three alright!?”

 

I slide his cock out of my mouth so just the bulbous tip is resting at my lips, my hand begins to clench at the base of Squalo’s dick, sliding up and down in a vice grip that’s only possible due to the slimy mixture of saliva and pre, coating the length of his dick.

 

“Three!”

 

His hips are trembling now-it’s extremely cute, and I let the tip of his dick rest on my lips to give it an appreciative kiss.

 

“Two!”

 

I use my other hand to cup at his balls, lightly pinching the skin before rolling them in the palm of my hand. I can feel the resulting jolt and let his dick sit balanced on my tongue.

 

“One!”

 

Squalo’s face is lovely. His head is tilted back so I can only see the sharp cut of his jaw bones and nose while a hint of his ridiculously long eye-lashes peek from beyond his cheekbones. The first shot of semen comes In a forceful spray, missing my mouth and splattering onto my cheeks and hair. The second and third shots are thick spurts of ejaculate that coat my tongue, sliding down my throat while the excess drips off the sides of my tongue and onto the chest of the Varia uniform. I can hear the footsteps of the two morons outside, thumping on the marble flooring like two low-level goons only fit for causing havoc in bar fights for distractions.

 

Bam!

 

So slow! It shouldn’t take fifteen steps to ram into the closet!

 

I have the decency to at least tuck Squalo back in his pants, but I don’t wipe him off in order to make him squirm-serves him right for not looking at me while coming.

 

Two shocked faces, Dumb and Dumber, stare at Squalo and me, only remembering to stand at attention and salute when Squalo’s embarrassed cough causes them to stop gaping and stand up straight.

 

“Officer Squalo! Officer Luca!”

 

Standing up from my crouch and not laughing is difficult! They look so.. so flabbergasted and hilarious with their red-stained faces. Admittedly, my face, hair, and clothing is covered in cum, but it's nothing to gawk about! It’s much better than the disgusting stick wetness of arterial spray, and I always did look better in pearls than rubies. Raising a spit-slick hand to wipe the cum off my face, I lick my hand, swiping a slick path from the edge of my palm to the tip of my pointer.

 

“Russo. Alfonsi.  _Dreadful_  investigative work. The standard practice is to shoot  _before_  asking-you’re lucky that we weren’t intruders... And if you shoot your allies, too bad. Guess they weren’t Varia quality. And …rats? Really? With those noises?“

 

I nab Squalo’s spare glove for his prosthetic hand and use it to wipe down my grimy cum-stained fingers, grimacing as the cool squelch of spit oozes down my wrists,

 

“Secondly, fifteen steps to break down a closet door is disappointing. You should need at most  _four._ ”

 

Stuffing the used and grimy glove back into Squalo’s uniform pocket with a teasing pat, I dodge the disgusted swats he aims at my shoulder with casual side-steps. The disgusted and fascinated expressions on the two moron’s faces are honestly amusing. I can see their pupils blow up in lust, tracing the slide of a stray pearl of translucent come rolling down the breast of my uniform.

 

“Thirdly.”

 

They snap back to attention with a startled sort of jerk.

 

“4 AM situational training. You’re a disappointment to the Varia brand at this point. Do try and keep up.”

 

Snagging Squalo’s outstretched hand, I cup his jawbone and lay a filthy kiss with visible tongue. I hear the sudden surprised squeaks and smirk into the kiss. Squalo pinches my side through my uniform in a reprimanding action before snorting and nudging me away. I quickly lean in towards his neck to land a sizable and painful bite, but his prosthetic hand cups my mouth, causing me to lay a kiss on his mechanical palm.

He drops his hand from my face and I quickly gather the limb in both hands to press a light kiss to his fingertips, causing his face to absolutely _steam_.

 

“Squalo. My rooms. 10.”

 

 

Turning away with a swaying my hips and knowing that three sets of eyes follow the sight is the highlight of my day. If exhibitionism causes more idiots to trip over themselves to follow me and get slammed into walls via an enraged anthropomorphic shark, I should definitely do so more often.


	2. Tsuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say that his ass will probably sting for days after Tsuna and put it like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! A/N at bottom

It’s not an exaggeration to say I have an oral fixation. Not when Tsuna’s hand is gripped in my hair like a vice and shoving his cock down my throat during a meeting between mafia dons, 50% of whom know _exactly_ what he’s doing sitting at his desk while they stand, exchanging pleasantries.

 

Let me explain.

 

It’s all Squalo’s fault.

 

For all his semi-aquatic status as an anthropomorphic shark, the man clings to his bed partners like a vice until he’s awake. It’s probably the reason why he hasn’t been assassinated by a seduction agent yet-they might be able to get information out of him while he fucks them to oblivion and back, but they can’t leave because Squalo clings like a fucking octopus, arms and legs acting as a straightjacket, restraining arms, and legs to only shifting a centimeter at most.

 

More than once, he’s woken up to a bed partner that’s either wet themselves from being unable to get to a bathroom or a dead seduction agent bed partner after they panic from not being able to escape.

 

In my case, all it takes is a sudden flash of killing intent to get him to let me got to the bathroom before Squalo’s flinging me out of his bed and into the drywall of his room (through a rather tasteful painting I must add), crushing some sort of circuitry that makes an entire wing of the Varia mansion blackout for a solid hour.

 

Cue the financial report of rewiring the entire branch’s lighting reaching Tsuna’s desk before he’s had his morning coffee and you get the beginning of the picture.

 

No one. Not Gokudera. Not Hibari. Not Mukuro. Not even Xanxus makes a peep when the 10th hasn’t had his morning coffee, black as the devil’s soul.

 

Guess who gets called there to get seemed out for property damage? Hint: It’s not Squalo.

 

His eyes are the scariest part of him. Not his 188 cm body of corded muscle that could snap me in half, hidden under a well-fit suit. Not the fact that a single twitch of his hand could have me riddled with enough bullets to make me a human Swiss cheese round. His eyes.

 

They’re quite pretty from an objective standpoint, irises ringed with honey and gold darkening to soul-sucking black pupils. Pretty in the manner of what a wounded gazelle feels, staring it’s impending death in the face, wondering just why the well-fed lion hasn’t just dragged their corpse up into a tree as a preemptive measure against scavengers.

 

I have a 68% chance of being bodily dragged out to the courtyard and beaten within a bodily inch of my life while being chewed out to a husk verbally, a 2% chance of escaping punishment if Tsuna faints from seeing any further bills, and a 30% chance of being fucked to a gibbering mess on his desk at this point.

 

There are no plans to run. None at all. Just my head hung down low while trying not to attract any further agitation and knees knocking together in a nervous rhythm fueled jig. Most of the Varia officers have learned their lessons after trying to flee from the office only to have their faces plowed into the dirt by an enraged Tsuna.

 

There are several tense, fright-filled moments before Tsuna deigns to do anything other than stare blankly at the cost of repairs written on his desk.

 

He rolls back his chair from his desk, smiles openly, and pats his lap pointedly. _Thank fucking fuck._

 

Walking forward without trembling is an event on its own, with my lizard brain screaming at me to do anything other than approach the massive source of killing intent. Each breath is pressed through a single straw, and I can feel my fingertips start to cool and numb in the smiling face of death. My steps are leaden, each one nearly tearing off my leg from the knee beyond before I finally walk around his desk and reach Tsuna.

 

Taking a seat in halfway between on his lap and the space between his thighs so that my back lies to his chest reaffirms the constant feeling of dread, and I’m trembling more than a leaf against Tsuna before the crushing feeling stops abruptly.

 

All of a sudden, I can breathe again.

 

I collapse on to his lap, tensed muscles releasing and eyes wide and glazed from the huge release of adrenaline, panting. He slides his arms around my waist, hands looping upwards to palm at my shoulders while his chin rests of center to the nape of my neck, leaving his mouth just around ear level.

 

“I’m so sorry for scaring you, _my treasure_.”

 

His warm breath warms my ear, causing it to flush. He takes his time, dragging me further into his chest, fingers scraping around my throat and undoing the hastily tied bow-tie, blunt nails scraping light trails of red across the column of my neck. He squeezes gently, once, twice, three times before he’s seemingly satisfied.

 

“But you do have to understand.”

 

The suit vest I put on earlier is delicately unbuttoned, each segment methodically undone and the gun harness underneath is unbuckled with a quiet “click”. His right-hand presses against my lip, briefly seeking my tongue before slithering a spit-slick palm downwards to join the left in hiking up my dress shirt.

 

“You can’t keep on doing this.”

 

He tweaks one nipple harshly, garnering a sharp hissed breath from me before my other nipple is tugged on as well. He trails his hand farther down, quickly unbuttoning my dress pants and taking time to unzip the front before pushing me to a standing position to slough off the now crinkled article of clothing. His finger slips once, twice, around my foreskin, kneading the head between his thumb and forefinger and tugging gently.

 

“Get on with it already!”

 

I can’t stand it-he’s being too fucking tender, building the anticipation of punishment and hurt higher and higher until I can’t fucking take it anymore.

 

It’s evidently the right thing to say because not a moment later, he flips me towards the ground, hips balanced on his lap and arms hanging akimbo. The nearly skin-tight boxers are peeled off with a snarl and he lands the first blow straight across my ass. I have to bite my tongue to not cry out too loudly.

 

“I _Tried_. To Be. _Patient_. But **_No_**.”

 

Each word is shoved through Tsuna’s teeth and punctuated by a stinging rain of smacks that causes my ass to redden. My breath is coming out in shallow pants now and my hips start to jerk without my permission, digging my erection into his thigh to get some sort of stimulation to balance the pleasure with the pain. It hurts so much, but I love it. I can’t take it, I can’t, I can’t, I can’t. I need-.

 

“5.000.000 Euros. In repairs! And furnishings! 5.000.000!”

 

He’s nearly yelling at this point. His blows are harder now, faster and less concentrated on landing on the same place causing me to whine as a blow manages to land just above my balls. I can’t tell whether to jerk my hips downwards to avoid the blows or to raise my ass upwards to embrace them. His hand snakes underneath my shaking mass and circles around my cock, jerking me off with a twisting motion that has a surprised moan wrenched from my lips. The tears come unbidden and shift down with each blow-the mess of pain and pleasure too much to decipher. I’m a mess and the world narrows into Tsuna’s hand and the time between hits. I’m teetering dangerously towards the edge when he suddenly grabs my shaft in a vice grip and refuses to move.

 

I’m left scrabbling at thighs before he completely lets go of me, and I push myself up to desperately paw at his chest and mouth at his jaw.

“Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease-“

 

“What do you say?” His hand moves up slowly, still in a vice grip that flicks upwards at the tip once.

 

“I’msorryI’msorrysorrysorry-!”

 

“Good boy.”

 

He uses his hand to roughly grab my balls and pulls them while pulling at my cock and I lose it. I hear a wail in the distance and realize that I’m probably the one making the sound before whiting out in pure pleasure.

.

.

.

It takes a while to come back to reality, but the chilled bottle of water Tsuna touches to my parched lips in sips helps me put my mind back together from the shards it had shattered into. I’m shaking and Tsuna’s hand against the middle of my back is a grounding force as he shushes me.

 

“Shhh, shhhhhhh, shhh I’ve got you Luca. That’s it, that’s it. Come back to me now, easy, easy, there you go-small sips now, small sips.”

 

I’m still lightly sobbing as he sacrifices his outer jacket to wipe me up, the glossy fabric against my oversensitive prick causing another wave of tears. It’s so good-it stings, but it’s so so good.

 

“I can’t- I ca-an’t!”

 

“Shhhhhhh, it’s okay Luca. I’ve got you, I’ve got you. Easy, easy now.”

 

He leans forwards, breath hitting my cheeks in puffs in between kissing someone the tears away. His hands grip my jaw and comb upwards into my hair so damn gently that I feel that I’m about to break. It takes several more breaths before I’m calmed down enough for me to release my white-knuckled grip on him and allow him to shift out from under me.

 

Tsuna sets down one of the cushions of the guest couch between his legs and bids me to lay my head on his inner thigh. His cock is an angry shade of red that bounces teasingly out of the constraints of his pants, and I’m more than happy to half lie sprawled on his lap and pop the bulbous head past my lips instead of trying to speak anymore. His hand gently tugs at my hair and combs through it with his fingers, and I begin to drift. Distantly, I hear a sigh before I nod off with the familiar salty-bitter taste of cum in my mouth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this one in particular or move onto an Enma/harry/Tsuna thing or Xanxus/Harry thing. I also need vague topics on what kinks I should continue with because mine will get pretty boring If I continue doing them...

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? If so, what should I do next? Leave a review to tell me! ^^. I'd _love_ to know more.


End file.
